Fader, Broder, Son
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Eric's POV, when Godric's decision to give his life for forgiveness and because he is sick of the world being a monsterous one, comes out, and how Eric deals with it. Sookie is present, for a little bit. Some translations inside. Enjoy and Please review!


I wanted to write another G/E story, and i tried to find swedish terms, i think it was at least swedish that they were talking in, right? Well if it was another language, please let me know. Sorry it's short, but i liked it that way.

_Flashback to my maker's demise_

I had followed him on the roof, i don't know i didn't try to stop him, after we left the room, instead of doing so on the roof. It probably would've been easier, but stopped him too.

**_"Two thousand years is enough."_**

_"I can't accept this, it's insanity."_

_**"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."**_

_"...but we are here."_

**_"It's not right...we're not right."_**

_"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."_

**_"I told a lie, as it turns out"_**, i step forward a few inches closer to him.

_"I will keep you alive by force." _I tried to intimidate him into getting him, to come out of his apparent calling for death.

**_"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"_**, i was breaking down, he was telling me that he wanted to die, and i began to beg him not too.

_"Godric g r inte det"_ (Eng. translation is "Godric, don't do it"), I fell to my knees and bowed my head in sheer sadness.

_**"Det finns rhundraden av tro och f r lskelse mellan oss."**_ (Eng. translation is "There are centuries of faith and love between us.")

_"Behaga, Behaga."_ ("Please, Please" in eng.)

_"Behaga, Godric."_ I cried even more.

**_"Fader, Broder, Son"_**, he said to me. He wanted me so desperately to know how he was feeling, but i didn't want to let go of him. I cried when he said the last word, he didn't show any sadness, so i guess he was at peace with his decision, eventhough i didn't know how he could go through with it.

**_"Let me go"_**, i realized, i couldn't convince him, but i tried again, with the red tears running down my cheeks....

_"I won't let you die alone."_

I tried to tell him, i couldn't let him go, with out me by his side, but he struck me down, and killed my love, he filled me with so much love and respect, but now it's shattered.

_**"Yes, you will"**_, he looked down at me, smirked and, while he said that, i just broke down, and was so vulnerable. He gently placed his hand on my head, and petted my head, as to comfort me for the last time. I then looked up at him. His hand remained on my shoulder, to my cheek and then to my face, nudging me to say something, or for acceptance, i had to let him go, i had no choice, he didn't leave any other one but this.

And then he said the last words, i would ever again hear from his lips......

_**"As your maker...I command you."**_

And with that, i got up, and looked into his eyes, and knew there was nothing else to say, so i said goodbye to my maker, with leaving his side, but then was it was replaced by the one person who i hoped would love me one day.....

Sookie was suprisingly there very fast, Bill must've went to bed right when she left since he wasn't with her, i was amazed. She didn't need to be there, she had allegiance to Godric or me, for that matter, and i thought she would stay far away from me since i had just tricked her into drinking my blood, less than 10 hours ago, in Godric's home or nest, but she knew that Godric would not want to be alone in his last moments and i would always owe her for that.

When i got back to my room, i became so hollow, no feeling for hours, and now i could finally let out my emotions. Godric was gone, and i felt so alone and empty. I felt anger also, sadness sometime carries it on it's backside.

_End of flashback, back to the present_

I don't know where i will go on from here, but all i know is that it won't be easy, or exactly pleasant.

* * *

**If you didn't already know, the italic and bold is Godric's words, and just the italic is Eric's. I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review if u read it!!!**


End file.
